The present invention relates to pesticidal tin amidoxime compounds. The compounds of my invention are useful in protecting plants against a variety of pests.
Certain amidoximes have been disclosed as exhibiting herbicidal and phytohormonal activity. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,116,974; 4,216,006; and 4,324,579.
Various organo-tin compounds have been disclosed as having biocidal activities. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,657,451; 3,906,103; 3,987,191; and 4,224,338.